


I'm Home

by fluffypurry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medicine, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sick Character, Truth or Dare, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Seongwoo finally met Daniel after years being separated. He hid his sickness from Daniel. For the raven, Daniel is his home and will always be.In the other hand, Daniel has always been in love with the raven. He didn't suspect anything, until he saw Seongwoo is in deep pain. With his own eyes seeing Seongwoo swallowing uncountable pills.“If I say I'll comeback again, will you still believe it?”“If I were you, I wouldn't believe it.”





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongisniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongisniel/gifts).



“If I say I'll comeback again, will you still believe it?”

Daniel fidgeted his fingers when Seongwoo asked him that question. They were just kids, where did Seongwoo learn to say things like that? Well, he probably heard it from a song played in radio.

“I don't know, Seoul is too far and I guess you won't comeback...” 7 years old Daniel pouted. 8 years old Seongwoo frowns when he saw Daniel is unsure about him.

“I'll come back!” Seongwoo made a peace sign with his pale fingers, his face was full of determination. “I'll receive treatment and be as healthy as ever! When I comeback, I'll say 'I'm Home', you must reply me. It's a promise!”

 

.  
.

 

Daniel rolled on his bed lazily. There's nothing like snuggling in blanket on rainy day, with a cup of coffee, packs of jellies, and playing game on his phone. It's vacation anyway, he'll be back in college two weeks later. For now, it’s time for him to rest.

He groaned when he loses a battle. Damn enemies are always so hard to kill. Daniel frowned, his hand reaching another pack of jelly. Just as he wanted to tore the packaging, his door was knocked by Mrs. Kang.

“Dan- oh my god!” Mrs. Kang pointed at Daniel's shown tummy, phone, and jellies. “Your tummy is showing, pull your sleeveless shirt down. Daniel, you've been in your room for too long! Playing games... and those packs of jellies are too much, you shouldn’t eat more than 12 jellies!”

Mrs. Kang burst into the room and grab Daniel's packs of jellies. Daniel frowned, lips pouting and tilting his head cutely.

“That won't do. I'm immune to your aegyo. If you show that to your boyfriend, he might be giving you jellies. But me? No.” Mrs. Kang take all the packages from his bead. Daniel puffed his cheeks then sat on his bed, scratching his head.

“You know I don't have boyfriend.”

“Right. You're still in love with your childhood friend~”

Daniel's pout didn’t go from his face though his cheeks flushed. Mrs. Kang looked at Daniel before opening his wardrobe and pull some of his best clothes. Daniel was astonished seeing his clothes flying to his bed.

“Mom~ I-I just arranged my clothes,” Daniel picked up his blue shirt. “What are these for?”

“Oh, blue shirt looks good on you. Your childhood friend slash crush will be staying here for a week~” Mrs. Kang laughed as Daniel opened his mouth, shocked by the news. “Seongwoo will be here shortly.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Daniel jumped out of his bed. He quickly grab the blue shirt and a matching jeans.

“I told you three days ago, but you didn’t really pay attention. Not my fault~” Mrs. Kang giggled then walk to the door. When she turn her head to Daniel, she found her son puffing cheeks and shooing her away. “I’m baking cookies right now. You should at least sat in our living room, don't play your phone here.”

“Sure, I'm going downstairs later.” Daniel nodded. He stared at his messy room and started to make the bed and shoving all the empty water bottles to the garbage bin. His cats stayed calm on the floor, half sleeping half staring at Daniel.

He stopped for a moment. Why did he clean his room? It's not like Seongwoo will come to his room. Daniel shrugged off and mumbles, “Just in case...”

He then changed from his sleeveless shirt to a clean and well ironed, blue coloured shirt. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He touch his hair and wonder, should he style his hair?

It's been more than a decade since he met Seongwoo. All he could feel beside happy is nervous. Will Seongwoo be impressed by his broad shoulders and long legs? He was a chubby little boy, in his crush's eyes, Daniel must've changed a lot.

He decided not to style his hair. What if Seongwoo thinks that he- prepared too much just to meet him? What if Seongwoo isn’t happy that Daniel's obsessed in looking handsome in front of him? He probably like him in casual better.

Daniel laughed a little. What is this feeling? When they were children, they'll wear the comfiest clothes, hair messy and slightly brown because they played too much outside, they would play at the beach until they covered in sand. Now that he's much older, he wanted to look neat and perfect in front of him.

He then went downstairs. Daniel found his mother in the kitchen, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. “Can you help me? Please put these in a jar.”

Daniel nodded as he fetch a jar from the kitchen cabinets. He put in nice looking cookies carefully so it won’t break or crack. Of course he also put some in his mouth without Mrs. Kang noticing.

His mother made sure their living room is tidy. Daniel brought the full jar to the living room. It was when their bell rang, Daniel almost tripped because he's too overwhelmed by the fact that his crush is here. Ong Seongwoo is here!

Mrs. Kang opened the door and hugged Mrs. Ong. They screamed happily and giggled, just like little girls when they meet their best friend. Daniel stood behind his mother, his mind suddenly blank when he saw his childhood friend.

Seongwoo was smiling shyly. Covered in overly big white sweater, he looks so comfy and soft. Daniel opened his mouth like a koi fish. His memories of Seongwoo wearing dirty shirt and brownish hair faded, changed by Seongwoo in white sweater. Looking angelic and pure.

“I-I’m home, Daniel.” Seongwoo talked as if he's afraid to say something wrong. He can't look at Daniel right in the eye, hands shaking, and his lips curved like a kitten.

Daniel's memories of them flashed. He's too overwhelmed by memories and quickly held Seongwoo's shaking hand to make it stop. He caressed the other's hand before flashing his sweet smile.

“Welcome home.”

 

.  
.

 

They sat on Daniel's bed. Awkward. Daniel played with the cats and Seongwoo just glanced at the younger without saying anything. Their mothers were talking nonstop and Mrs. Kang told Daniel to show Seongwoo around their house. Daniel snickered hearing that, his house isn’t exhibition, what should he show to him?

“So- you're better now?”

“Um?”

“Your health...”

“Well, the most important thing is I don't feel anything painful right now~” Seongwoo smiled. Daniel felt attacked, he swears, it's probably the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He kept staring at Seongwoo's kitten-like lips. How can it produce such lovely smile?

“You’re still the same,” Daniel stood up and head to his wardrobe. “Even when a decade past, you're looking almost the same.”

“I changed though?” Seongwoo giggled. “My hair became darker, I'm also pale. Mom said it's because I don’t go on the outside anymore...”

Daniel opened his wardrobe and bend his body to find a picture he's been hiding. He found it after a minute. A picture of him and Seongwoo playing on the beach, making sand castle with toys on their hands. Daniel put the picture Seongwoo’s hand.

“We were so small...”

“Look at your cheeks back then, aww!” Seongwoo cooed at the picture. He stared at Daniel's cheeks and pouted. “Hing~ now it's gone.”

“I'm so embarrassed with my cheeks, okay! I was so chubby and- and ugly...”

Seongwoo frowned. “Who told you that?” Daniel gulped. Himself. It's his insecurities. Seongwoo noticed Daniel won’t answer and heave a sigh. “Listen, back then you’re very cute.”

Daniel nodded before throwing himself to his bed. His ears red, glad Seongwoo didn’t notice since Daniel is behind his back. “Thank you.”

Another awkward silence surrounds them. Seongwoo was having fun with the picture. It's been minutes since he stared but guess he won't ever get bored. Daniel looked at Seongwoo’s shoulder. He hesitated to put his head on Seongwoo's shoulder. It was his habit when they were just a child. Will Seongwoo be okay? Is it too fast? He might get uncomfortable...

“Daniel.”

“Um hum?” Daniel rolled and turn his head to Seongwoo. He saw the raven got a pouty lips with shy gaze though he could only glance at Seongwoo from the back. The raven put the picture on the night stand.

“Don’t be so tense around me. We're best friends~” Pouty Seongwoo is too cute to handle. Lips puckering, arms crossed, and he let out a soft 'hing' under his breath. “It’s been so long since we met. Probably we'll be awkward, sometimes shaking and nervous, even stuttered when we talk. I missed you so much, don't be too far like that~”

Daniel blinked for a second before he smirked and sat up. He nuzzled his head to Seongwoo's shoulder. Seongwoo tensed up which Daniel giggled because of it. “You said we should be comfortable...”

Seongwoo covered his face. “Too fast, silly!”

“Aww, you're just like your younger self, calling me ‘silly' like that! Unforgivable!” Daniel playfully made a roaring sound, like a lion. Seongwoo laughed when Daniel pushed him down to the bed, still acting like a lion with its prey.

Seongwoo’s cheeks are such perfect spot to attack. Daniel pinched them, softly- scared that he might hurt the raven. Pinkish blush spread on both of Seongwoo’s cheeks that were pale. He giggled nonstop and pushed Daniel's hand to make him stop. “Dwon’t pench me, swilly!”

“Uh, what did you say?” Daniel smiled and squished Seongwoo's cheeks. He cooed on how Seongwoo looking really cute, talking like a baby when he pinched his cheeks. When Daniel finally let his hands go, Seongwoo quickly sat up and cupped his own cheeks. As if he wants to protect the cute pale cheeks of him from a roaring lion.

“Pinching cheeks is no no!”

They stared at each other like cats in the middle of fight, before they laughed and laid their bodies on Daniel's bed.

“Anyway, you'll be staying here for...?”

“A week.” Seongwoo huffed as he face Daniel. Nose scrunched up. “You know, after I discharged from hospital yesterday, I went all the way to Busan. To see you.”

“You should’ve see your friends there. Not seeing me.” Daniel pointed to Seongwoo's chest. The raven frowned. He chewed his lips as he looked into Daniel's eye.

“My friends were doctors, nurses, and other patients on the same floor of my room. I met them all the time, Daniel.” Seongwoo stopped chewing his lips and smiled. “I want to meet you...”

Daniel ruffled Seongwoo's hair. “Right, thank you for coming here. It’s really far from Seoul...”

They both shared a cheeky smile. Though they were silent, it's no longer awkward. They found each other's beating hearts were calming, even the other’s breath was soothing. Daniel couldn’t help but to let out a contented sigh.

Laying beside Seongwoo was perfect. He glanced at the raven who closed his eyes and smiled, looking peaceful. How to describe him? Beautiful. Ethereal. An angel that fell from heaven.

 

.  
.

 

That evening, after dinner, Mrs. Ong left. She teared up as she stroked Seongwoo's cheeks and kiss his locks multiple times. She whispered something that made Seongwoo frowns before hugging his mother and saying he loves her more than she could imagine and he'll be okay.

Daniel watched them from afar. Mrs. Ong must’ve really worried for Seongwoo. He just discharged from hospital and went here because the raven wanted to meet his childhood friend. She can't stay because she had to work tomorrow, sadly.

Seongwoo rubbed his eyes and stick his tongue when he finally release the hug. Mrs. Ong turned his head at Daniel and held his hands, asking him to take care of Seongwoo. Daniel smiled and assured her, he gently squeezed her hands and leave a small kiss there.

“Daniel, you're so big and handsome. I wish Seongwoo could be that big, you know...”

Mrs. Ong really left after receive another hug from Mrs. Kang. Seongwoo chewed his lips and tugged Daniel's shirt when his mother's car slowly disappear from his sight. Daniel pat the other's shoulder. The raven stuck his tongue out.

His habit when he tried to suppress his tears from falling. Sticking tongue out, slightly scratch his head, he'd unconsciously blinking like a cat. “We should arrange your belongings,” said Daniel. “You’ll be sleeping in room. I'll prepare extra bed...”

Seongwoo nodded. They went upstairs, Seongwoo went Daniel's room while Daniel went to take an extra bed. Seongwoo sat on the bed and stared at the picture for the nth time. He then remembered what his mother said, the raven quickly jumped out of the bed and rummage his own bag.

He gulped seeing countless medicine he had to swallow. Seongwoo glanced at the door. He swallowed it all before Daniel could see him. Daniel would worry and treat him like a sick person if he saw Seongwoo with those pills.

He almost had a heart attack when the door is slammed open. Seongwoo turned his head to find Daniel who probably kicked the door to open it because his hands were full. Glad he already put those medicine deep into his bag.

Daniel placed the extra bed. He smiled as he look at the sweating raven. “I'll be sleeping here.”

“W-what? You got your own bed here, I'll be sleeping on the extra bed!” said Seongwoo, his face frown.

“Now shush, I WILL sleep here.” Daniel pointed at the extra bed. Seongwoo knew he can't argue with the blonde so he just nodded with a frowning face. Daniel giggled and changed his clothes to a pajamas, followed by Seongwoo.

They head to bathroom together. To wash their face and brush their teeth, of course. Seongwoo can't help but to giggle when he saw their reflection in the mirror.

“Feels like a sleepover.”

“Well, it is, duh?”

Seongwoo smiled. He stared at his toothbrush before point it to Daniel. “I mean, It really feels like I'm back to childhood. We used to do sleepover a lot. We'd brush our teeth together... Ah, but back then, your mom is watching us to make sure we really brushed our teeth!”

Daniel grinned as he agrees on what Seongwoo said. He sometimes stole a glance to the raven. Seongwoo brushed his teeth happily, little bit humming a popular song. They splashed water at each other when they’re washing their face. Giggling and laughing like a children.

Everything was fine, but when they finally laid on their bed. Seongwoo on Daniel's meanwhile Daniel on the extra bed, the raven couldn’t sleep even after a tiring day. The bed was too big for him alone. He bit his lips before sat and turned his face to Daniel. The blonde is also awake, with his phone's brightness shining his face and sometimes smiling. Probably playing a game or reading something online.

“Daniel...”

“Yes?” Daniel glanced at the raven for a second before turning off his phone. Seongwoo fidgeted his fingers.

“Uh... I can't sleep.” Seongwoo sighed, he stared at Daniel like a kitten. “Can’t you accompany me here? The bed is too big...”

Daniel stopped for a moment. His cheeks were flushed, fortunately the lamps were turned off so Seongwoo couldn’t see changes on his face. “You sure? How about me singing you a lullaby from here?”

Seongwoo shook his head and plead. “Be here, please?”

Daniel couldn’t resist Seongwoo's soft hing. He stood up, bringing his pillow, and sat on the corner of his bed. His heart beats so fast he thought his chest would burst. In silence, Daniel felt like he could hear his heart echoing. He became worry, the raven, could he hear his heart making festive sound?

Seongwoo opened his blanket as if asking Daniel to enter. Daniel held his chest to calm down. When he finally laid down beside Seongwoo, the raven sighed and smiled. Daniel didn’t face Seongwoo, he turn his back on him.

Daniel almost died when he felt Seongwoo's forehead on his back. Did the raven just lean his forehead to Daniel's back?

They were both silent. Daniel could feel Seongwoo's calm breath and he's getting sleepy. Probably Seongwoo is asleep either. He muttered to himself.

“Goodnight...”

 

.  
.

 

The day after was spent by them in Daniel's room. Sleeping and literally doing nothing. Seongwoo watched a movie on Daniel's phone while the blonde read his comics. They both laid on the bed lazily. Mrs. Kang let them, she's afraid that Seongwoo is still tired from his long trip yesterday.

Daniel was full of reaction. Seongwoo hid his giggle when he saw Daniel's face continuously changing, from smiling to furrowing brows, he sometimes laugh but also pouting.

The movie was finished. Seongwoo decided to arrange his clothes and place them inside Daniel's wardrobe. The blonde told him that he already emptied a place for him. Seongwoo is going to stay for a week, there’s no way for him to keep his clothes in his bag. It'll be messy and inefficient.

“Want me to help?”

“N-no. There are things you can't see!” Seongwoo blushed. He held his bag like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Undies?” Daniel teased, making Seongwoo red to his ears. “You saw mine this morning though...”

“It's accidentally! Silly!” Seongwoo tossed a shirt to Daniel's face. The blonde grinned before laughing. He folded the shirt that flew to him and gave it to Seongwoo. Of course he let him to arrange his clothes himself. It'll be weird and impolite if he force Seongwoo to let him help when the raven already reject him.

Seongwoo hummed. Daniel glanced at the clock. It's almost dinner time. Just as he thought that, Mrs. Kang knocked on Daniel's door. “Daniel, dinner is almost ready. Can you help me prepare the table?”

The blonde looked at Seongwoo who smiled at him while folding his shirts. Daniel stood up. “I’ll be there in a sec~” Seongwoo nodded as Daniel gestured that he could arrange his clothes and join them later when the food is ready.

Daniel walk downstairs to prepare the table. He arranged chopsticks and spoons neatly. Mrs. Kang put the pot on the table. “Any plan for tomorrow?”

Daniel shook his head. Mrs. Kang sighed, “He’s probably okay now. Don't make him exhausted though. You should bring him to somewhere tomorrow. A hangout! A date!”

Daniel made a small nod. Not much longer, light steps from the stairs could be heard. Seongwoo tilted his head. Such a kitten. Ong Seongwoo resembles a fluffy black kitten with little bit arrogant side, a kitten that would claw you when you tease it, but then will crawl to your lap to ask for a pat on the head.

They had dinner together. Mrs. Kang always start conversations with Seongwoo. How did he spent his time in hospital, what did he do when he's bored, why he loves to use sweaters or hoodies than sleeveless shirts like Daniel.

The blonde smiled hearing them chat. His heart felt really warm. He stared at two of the most precious person in his life as he chew and swallow his food. They both talk nonstop and giggle when there's something funny. Daniel finished eating faster than the others.

Seeing Daniel finished eating, Seongwoo tried to eat as fast as he could without choking. It's Daniel's turn to talk to his mother, though it's mainly Mrs. Kang who talked and the blonde just nodded. He was so distracted by Seongwoo’s puffed cheeks that were filled by food.

What is he? An angel? A kitten? A squirrel?

He's really cute. He looks like he have pouch to store food in his cheeks. It's amazing how Seongwoo could remind him of many things. Seongwoo noticed Daniel had been staring at him, he looked back at the blonde then smiled.

Lord, save Daniel from heart attack.

“I'm going upstairs, okay?” Daniel stood, went upstairs, and disappear from Mrs. Kang and Seongwoo’s sight. Mrs. Kang put down her chopsticks when she's done eating. She looked at Seongwoo who is still chewing his food.

“Seongwoo, don't forget your meds. Take them after this, dear.”

After they finished Mrs. Kang clean up everything. Seongwoo offer his help but she rejected him, saying it's not a problem and she could do it herself. The raven quickly went upstairs after thanking Daniel’s mother for the meal and said goodnight to her.

Daniel is not in his room. He bit his lips and wonder where Daniel is. He saw the bathroom is empty before. He squatted to where he put his bag and rummage the inside of it. Probably it's coincidence, but it's actually nice that Daniel isn’t in his room. He could swallow the countless medicine without Daniel seeing him.

He hurriedly put them back deep inside his bag although there isn’t any sign of Daniel going back to the room. Seongwoo went out from Daniel's room and noticed that the door to the balcony is slightly opened. Ah, that must be it.

He grabbed a blanket from Daniel’s bed. He tiptoed to the balcony, he tried really hard not to make sound when he pushed the door. Daniel is sitting on a large bench made from wood didn’t notice Seongwoo is standing behind him yet.

Seongwoo put the blanket on Daniel’s shoulder. The blonde jumped a little but then his face soften when he saw it's the raven. Seongwoo giggled, “What are you doing here?”

Seongwoo sat beside Daniel. The blonde pull him closer so they shared the blanket together. That night was up pretty cold, the sky was clear and stars twinkled beautifully.

“I’m not sure myself.”

Daniel stared at Seongwoo. There are times when his heart flutters, of course, the raven is his crush, but on top of that he's still his best friend. He doesn’t want to make Seongwoo uncomfortable by distancing himself just because his heart is thumping madly. The raven was really warm and snug beside Daniel. He even laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

“Let’s play.”

“What game?”

“Truth or dare, just 2 rounds...” Seongwoo giggled as he snug closer to Daniel.

“Then I'll be the first.” Daniel laughed. “Truth.”

Seongwoo tapped his chin as he think of what he should ask to Daniel. They stared into the dark sky. Stars were really bright, Daniel swear he could find three twinkling stars that resembles Seongwoo's pretty moles. “What was your first impressions on me when I came here yesterday?”

“You changed.” Daniel answered Seongwoo's question without hesitating. “Ah, I didn’t mean it in bad way. You were tanner than you are now. You used to wear shirts than oversized sweater like this, look at you...”

“I feel really comfortable in this...” Seongwoo stared at his own clothes. His lips pursed as he glance at Daniel.

“I didn’t mean it in bad way, Seongwoo. You're look great.” Daniel gave the raven a pat on his shoulder. It made Seongwoo blushes and look away. The raven huffed and clasp his hands.

“Okay, I'm satisfied with my question. It's my turn now, I choose truth!”

“What did you miss the most when you're hospitalized?”

Seongwoo opened his mouth like a koi fish before closing it again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, head tilting and eyebrows furrowed. Daniel found the face Seongwoo make when he's thinking hard is amusing.

“It would be home, for sure.” Seongwoo looked at Daniel who gave him a questioning face. “Because, even if I've been hospitalized for years, even when it start to feel like my second home... I still miss my home.”

The raven stopped talking for a moment to look at Daniel’s face.

“I really want to have a home where I could say, ‘I'm home!' or ‘I'm leaving!'. I want to say, ‘be careful on your way' or maybe, 'don’t forget to buy eggs before coming home’. I want to do those...”

Daniel nodded. It was simple yet probably for Seongwoo, it means the world. Not having home and being away from family, Daniel couldn’t imagine if he was in the raven's shoe. He just want a home where he could be comfortable and safe, live happily like others with family.

“This is your home.” Daniel pinched Seongwoo’s cheek to remove the sad expression from his face. “Make yourself at home.”

“I'm home~ Now let go of my cheeks, silly!”

“Welcome home, nah, you’re calling me silly. Which means more pinch you deserve!” Daniel laughed when he could pinch both cheeks and pull it. Seongwoo became flushed and start pushing Daniel's hand. Softly. Because in fact, they both want the skinship.

“Hing..., Let's just start the second round and finish this~”

Daniel released the raven's cheek “Dare.”

Seongwoo's eyes lit up. He grinned at Daniel. He turn his back on him and giggled. “Massage me~”

“What kind of dare is that~” Daniel huffed but still, his hand reaches for Seongwoo’s back before massaging him gently. Seongwoo enjoyed being massaged and close his eyes. “Yah! Ong Seongwoo! Stop moaning!”

“B-but it's- ah... it's really good!” Seongwoo frowned though Daniel couldn’t see his face. Daniel's hand move near his armpit to tease the raven. Seongwoo jumped a little then turn his body, he playfully punch Daniel.

“It’s your turn. I'll keep massaging you, don’t worry.”

“Truth, then.”

“Tell me one of your secret.” Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s body tensed up through his hands. Seongwoo gulped. Which secret should he tell Daniel? At this point he already hid so much from Daniel. The blonde keep massaging Seongwoo to make him little bit relax. “Sorry, was it too hard? Let me change my quest-“

“Actually, I’m an angel.”

Seongwoo blurted out and turn his back to face Daniel. The blonde stopped massaging and pout. “Excuse me, but it's definitely a lie.”

“Fine. I never dated.” Seongwoo hid his face and peek at Daniel. His face flushed. “I’m curious on how date feels like~”

Daniel stood up and remove the blanket from his body. The blonde softly wrap Seongwoo with the blanket. He reach out for Seongwoo's hands and pull him to help him stand. “Let's sleep now.”

“Eh? It's done?”

“I’ll take you on date tomorrow. Now, you should charge your energy by sleeping early.”

Seongwoo nodded. He put a shy smile on his face before covering his mouth with the blanket. The raven followed Daniel as if he's a little chick and Daniel is the momma chicken. He's covered in blanket which Daniel wrapped him before. Rather than his body, his cheeks and felt warm the most. It was reddish, so he keep covering his mouth and hopefully Daniel didn’t see.

 

.  
.

 

“How much longer you'll be staying in the bathroom, silly!” Seongwoo yelled while he knock bathroom door quite furiously. He pouted. It's been so long since Daniel is in that room filled with tub and soap.

Daniel finally opened the door and stare at Seongwoo who is pouting and looking at him like an abandoned puppy. “What’s the difference? You took so long to choose your clothes...” Daniel sigh, he tighten the towel.

“I- uh, suddenly want to pee!” Seongwoo immediately enter the bathroom. Daniel let out a sigh from his lungs again. He then smiled at the door. Was Seongwoo became like that because he's too nervous? It's their first date after all...

He can't hide his smiling face since morning. He already planned their date, of course. It won't be spectacular though. He prefers to keep it simple. They'll eat cakes and drink coffee in a coffee shop. That's the main idea. He has searched for dating ideas but seeing Seongwoo probably get exhausted easily, he decided to go with the simplest idea. If it could be meaningful, then why not?

After he wore a nice casual looking white shirt and black jeans, Seongwoo came to the room. Seongwoo had finished, actually. He already wore his black hoodie and black jeans. He's been beautiful all the time, even more beautiful with black framed specs on his face.

They stared at each other before laughing like partners in crime. They pointed out on how different they are, from head to toe. Their hair, their eyes, their smile, their clothes, even their height. These men jokingly decide who's the most handsome between them.

Daniel kept on teasing Seongwoo’s nervous face. He looks paler than before when they're about to leave the house. Mrs. Kang left the house this morning for grocery shopping, so Daniel had to lock the front door and hide the keys under a flower pot. They walked side by side to reach the coffee shop.

While walking, Seongwoo held his chest and looked at Daniel, frowning, “I think my chest is going to burst. Am I gonna die?”

Daniel shook his head. He laugh as he pat the raven’s head. “No, you won't! It's your first date after all. I should make your heart flutters...”

“Yeah, sure. My first. Oh my god, MY FIRST.” Seongwoo freaked out while cupping his own cheeks. He mumbled to himself. The raven turn his head to Daniel, “you don't seem as nervous as me...”

“It's my first time either though...”

Seongwoo's mouth was opened, formed a big 'O' like a koi fish they often found when they were little in a pond at the park. Daniel poked Seongwoo's cheek and giggled. “I never said I have ever dated! I'm trying to hide it but oh well-“

They giggled as pinkish blush spread across their cheeks. They tried to brush off the weird romantic air that surrounds them but failed. They kept averting their gaze and stuttered whenever one of them is talking. Daniel would stole a glance at Seongwoo but then pretending he's looking at something behind the raven if the raven notice him. Rather than awkward, it felt funny for them being like that. They were like high school students in love.

It doesn’t take so long for them to arrive at the coffee shop. It's a modern styled shop. A bell tinkled as they opened the door and the heavenly scent of coffee filled their nose right away. Daniel let Seongwoo to choose whatever cake he want meanwhile he order his iced americano and Seongwoo’s caramel macchiato. Seongwoo- as a sweet tooth baby as ever- picked a chocolate cake and a strawberry shortcake for him alone. Daniel picked a red velvet for him. He's hungry, but he ordered one only in case Seongwoo can't finish his cakes.

Seongwoo held the tray with cakes on it meanwhile Daniel held both of their drinks. Seongwoo choose to sit on a table near a large clear window. They could see plenty kids playing with skateboards outside since across the coffee shop is a playground for children. Seongwoo put down the tray and place his cakes in front if him.

Daniel is still standing, he stared at the happy children outside. He smiled at them and wave a little when a kid catch him staring. Seongwoo felt really warm to see Daniel interacting with children. “You used to play skateboard...”

“Ah, yup,” Daniel show his bright smile. “Anyway, here's your caramel-“

Their hands brushed. Their eyes widen as Daniel almost dropped the cup. Fortunately Seongwoo managed to catch the cup. Daniel froze for some time. Seongwoo supress his laughter as he sit and stare at Daniel's face. “So, you're way more nervous than me, huh?”

“I’m... not!” Daniel sat in front of him. They sips their coffee in silence. Seongwoo munched his cake and sigh in delight. The chocolate cake was so good. He was too busy to finish his cake. For Daniel, the sight of Seongwoo eating cake is enough to make him happy.

“What do people talk about when they date...” Seongwoo paused to stare at his fork. He look up to Daniel and gasped when he saw Daniel is staring at him fondly. “Why are you staring?”

“Is it wrong? It's our date, anyway.”

Seongwoo gulped. He tried to ignore Daniel's stare. He couldn’t though. The more he tried to ignore, the more Daniel stared at him with twinkling eyes. “I'm embarrassed...”

Seongwoo hide his face by covering half of it. Daniel grinned, his hands reach for Seongwoo's hands and remove them from the raven's mouth so he could look at raven's face.

“I want to see your face.”

The raven opened his mouth. He's definitely flushed seeing from his red ears. He laughed it off and continue to eat his second cake. “This date concept is so weird, I'm so embarrassed and my chest hurts. I can't even look at you in the eyes!”

“Relax baby.”

“Baby... Who?” Seongwoo coughed. He glanced at Daniel's eyes that show mischievous gaze. His nose scrunched up. “Silly!”

They continued to tease each other. It even looks like they're doing 'who-could-make-other-blushes-the-most' sort of competition. Their cheeks and ears are red but they won't stop until one of them give up. They shared a lot of giggles, not minding some customers looked at them when they probably laugh too hard.

Turns out Seongwoo could finish his cakes alone. Daniel is happy, of course. There's nothing like seeing others eating happily and enjoy their food. After they finished their drink and cakes, they left the coffee shop. Seongwoo suggested them to walk around since they don't want to go home yet don't have any destination to go.

“I’m tired...”

“You’re the one who suggested us to walk around~” Daniel teased the huffing raven. They walked for an hour, talking about random things and taking pictures with Daniel's phone camera. Seongwoo pouted and squatted at the road. He stare at Daniel. He had to looked up because the blonde is really tall.

“I didn’t expect I'll get tired this fast!”

Daniel smiled. The blonde squatted in front of Seongwoo, he gestured as if he's offering to give Seongwoo a piggyback ride. “Let me carry you.”

“I'm not that tired-“ Seongwoo frowned but still, he climb to Daniel's back and enjoy getting the ride. He giggled. His legs swung like a happy kid. Daniel sometimes run so Seongwoo would laugh and hold onto him tight.

“You’re so light.” Daniel muttered under his breath. Seongwoo hummed and still swung his legs.

“What do you expect? I ate porridge and hospital food everyday...”

“Now that you're here, i'm going to feed you with lots of yummy food.” Seongwoo's soft giggles was heard by him, it made Daniel chuckles. He could feel the raven's heart beating in pretty much fast pace. He continued to run suddenly and stop suddenly to make Seongwoo laugh.

Seongwoo started to cough. He held his chest, face frowning. It was a pang of pain, he knew slowly but sure it'll worsen if he don't take those things immediately. Those medicine. As much as he hate those yucky pills, he need those to live longer.

He bit his lips. He doesn’t want to end this date too soon. Daniel was still talking about the beach where they used to play. The beach was quite near Daniel’s home. After they walk past the beach, they only have to walk few blocks to reach home. Seongwoo could hear the calming sound of wave. He gasped and shook Daniel's shoulder.

“T-the beach! Isn't that the beach where we used to play?" Seongwoo awed in amazement when he could finally look at the white sand and blue ocean. The sun wasn’t as bright as noon, in fact it almost set, it made the white sand looked pinkish and the ocean glitters beautifully.

"Yeah..., Still pretty as ever"

"Can we stroll around?"

Eventhough Daniel couldn’t see Seongwoo's face. He could imagine the raven, with sparkling eyes and wide smile, asking him to stroll around the beach. Daniel was amused just because the thought.

"I thought you're tired."

"I'm being carried by you, I’m okay, silly~” Seongwoo pinched Daniel’s cheek from the back. Daniel nodded as he entered the beach. Whatever this ethereal angel wants, he would fulfil the wish. 

Seongwoo enjoyed the breeze, the wonderful scenery, the smell of the sea- the saltiness on air. Wind blew their hair, revealing their foreheads.

“I’ll always remember this sight...” Seongwoo sighed. He held onto Daniel tightly. “Hey, remember when we made a gigantic sand castle?”

“Yeah, we had to leave it because it was getting dark... Then that night, rain poured. Boom, our masterpiece gone,” Daniel talked in a frustrated voice. “We cried, then my mom bake a cake to make us forget about it!”

“Hah-“ Seongwoo was about to laugh before he feel it again. That pang again. It's worsen and way more hurts than the first pang. Seongwoo held his chest, his face pale. He was really scared until he's shaking. He gripped Daniel’s shoulder tightly.

“Seongwoo?”

Daniel was shocked on how strong Seongwoo gripped his shoulder. There must be something. He could feel the raven is shaking, panting, probably cried. His whine could barely heard by the blonde.

“Seongwoo? What's wrong?! Shit...” Daniel couldn’t put the raven down just like that on the sand. Seongwoo was shaking really hard.

The raven is crying- and Daniel doesn’t know why.

“Seongwoo-“

“H-home.”

That whisper came out of the raven's mouth. It mixed with heavy breath. Seongwoo tried to grasp as much as oxygen he could take. Daniel immediately left the beach. The blonde ran while carrying Seongwoo on his back. His mind was full of questions.

What happened? Seongwoo laughed just like usual. They chatted, joked, and teased each other today. There's nothing weird. How come Seongwoo suddenly cried? Was it his fault?

When they arrived, there's no sign that Mrs. Kang is home. Daniel squatted to take the keys he hid below flower pot. When he hold the keys, his hand trembled.

Daniel was terrified. Really.

He tried his best to slip the keys in and unlock the door with trembling hands. Seongwoo’s whine made it worst. Daniel wanted to cry too. His mind was in chaos, he has to lay Seongwoo down.

He opened the unlocked door and sprinted to his room, not minding his cats that welcomed him by meowing. Seongwoo's grip at Daniel’s shoulder loosened. Probably because he felt safer in home. Daniel laid Seongwoo on his bed.

When Daniel saw Seongwoo’s face, he was scared to death. The raven is crying, his face pale. It has always look pale but right now- it's really pale. Almost as white as paper. His lips trembling, his hand clutched into his chest. Seongwoo opened his eyes and looked at Daniel. He pointed his bag.

Daniel quickly fetch the bag for him. Seongwoo desperately opened his bag and rummage the inside of it. Daniel was at loss. He can't close his mouth when Seongwoo take out piles of medicines. Seongwoo's cry became louder.

The raven glance at Daniel. Tears streamed down his beautiful face. The blonde didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know what kind of expression he wear right now.

“Seongw-“

“Please don't ask anything.”

The raven sniffled and wipe some of his tears before swallowing medicine he need. Daniel frowned, he took the medicine from Seongwoo's hand. The raven furrowed his brows. “You’re sick! Why don't you tell me?!”

“Can't you just leave me alone?!”

Seongwoo yelled. He burst into tears again. The raven threw the empty water bottle to Daniel. It makes quite loud sound since it hit the blonde's chest. They both stared at each other, one was crying the other was at loss.

“Yeah, sure. Fine.” Daniel muttered under his breath. Seongwoo covered his face with blanket. The blonde sighed, he walked outside his room and close the door slowly.

The raven glance to the door. He cried some more which make his eyes red and swollen. He banged his head on his knees. “God, I want to be healthy. Please. Please. Please...”

 

.  
.

 

“I want to go out.” Seongwoo pouted at Daniel. The blonde who is reading comic online stare at the raven. Seongwoo waited for Daniel to answer and hugged the fluffy pillow he always like since his first entering Daniel's room.

“You sure?”

“I am! It's been three days since our date. Let's go to the beach~” Seongwoo whine as he show some aegyo to make Daniel nod. The blonde was silent for a moment. What if ’that’ happen again?

“It’s hot outside...”

“And that's why I want to go to the beach, silly~” Seongwoo jumped to Daniel's wardrobe. He opened it and show the blonde his cute Hawaii looking shirt. “Let's go~”

Daniel shut his phone and nodded and proceed to go downstairs to take 'some things'. Seongwoo use that time to change his clothes. He giggled seeing his reflection in the mirror. He has been wanting to wear this shirt he decide to bought when he shopped before going to Busan.

Daniel came back to the room, smiled at Seongwoo's back because the raven was still posing in front of the mirror. He could be a really gorgeous model. Seongwoo would make all things he wore looking expensive and fancy.

“Ah! You scared me!” Seongwoo yelled at Daniel when he realized Daniel was standing beside him. The blonde snorted as he gave Seongwoo the sunscreen he's been holding. The raven left the room while he use the sunscreen. He waited for Daniel in the living room.

“Where will you two go?”

“The beach~” Seongwoo smiled to Mrs. Kang. He glanced at the stairs. Daniel took so long just to change his clothes. The raven turn his head to Mrs. Kang. “Err..., may I ask for a paper and pen?”

“Sure. There are some on the desk over there.” Mrs. Kang pointed to the desk where Ori loves to sleep on it. Seongwoo nodded. He held the paper in his hands, lips bitten and sigh escaped his lungs. The raven proceed to write something on it.

To: Kang Daniel

 

.  
.

 

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

Daniel swung the bucket filled with toys to make sand castle, he brought it with him to the beach. It's hot outside. The blonde force the raven to wear a hat or else he would be sulky and cancel their plan to the beach. Seongwoo is happy, since the hat fits his Hawaii looking shirt. He held the umbrella on his right hand and the beach mat on his left hand.

The raven hummed, like a little boy. The beach wasn’t packed up. In fact, there are only few teenagers there, playing volleyball. They decide to sit quite far from those teenagers. Daniel picked a place near a bench, it made Seongwoo laughed.

“Isn’t this the same spot where we used to make that gigantic sand castle?”

“I'm surprised you remember.”

Daniel grinned. He put down the bucket filled with toys. Seongwoo spread the mat and put the umbrella near it. He jumped to the mat, sat comfortably, and point to the bucket. “Let’s recreate!”

The blonde followed the raven's command. He brought the emptied bucket with him to the sea, to fill it with water. Seongwoo wait while he play with the toys. They’re cute, and could be used to shape sand. He giggled when he saw Daniel back with the bucket filled of water, because the blonde's face was really cute when he accidentally spill some water to the sand while walking.

“Here, here!” Seongwoo patted the mat, asking Daniel to sit right beside him. They started to recreate the gigantic sand castle. Both of them were silent for a moment. Sound of the waves could be heard by them. Calming.

“What are you looking at?”

Seongwoo sighed and turned his head. Daniel smiled at him. The blonde thought Seongwoo was daydreaming, since the raven just stare at the sea. The kitten-like man, answered with his soft voice. “The sea.”

They went silent for a bit, until Seongwoo gave his cheeky smile to Daniel. “I just thought, ah, this is really my home. This is where I belong to-”

“We’re at the beach, though...”

The raven shook his head and look down. “Home is not a place, it's a feeling. And you, Kang Daniel, where my heart belongs to-” His hand moving in fast pace to create the base of the sand castle. Seongwoo look up, to find Daniel's face was really near with his. Just a few inch more, just move his head forward, Romeong and Daliet could've kissed.

Seongwoo leaned forward, which made Daniel sigh softly. The blonde didn’t move.

They shared a sweet kiss.

It was short and simple, full of feelings. As if when their lips met, they understand each other. Things that were unsaid about their feeling, turns out their love for each other is mutual. Even if it was only childhood crush, even when they had to wait for years, even when they don't even expect they'll meet again, their love is mutual.

Daniel covered his blushing cheeks. It was really natural and surprising. He peek at Seongwoo that touched his lips, as surprised as Daniel even though he's the one that leaned forward. The raven's ears were red.

Minutes later were spent with them being awkward with each other. Seongwoo unconsciously pull his hand by surprise whenever Daniel's hand brushed his. Just a little touch, and he'll squeal. It was funny, so Daniel did it on purpose, again and again. Seongwoo would squeal and pull his hand, or his eyes would widened.

The raven pouted, “Silly~”

The sand castle was half made. Seongwoo clapped his hand happily. Daniel laughed because Seongwoo clapped just like a seal. A baby seal, because Seongwoo does act like one. He played with the toys and make a lot of shapes. The blonde stare at him. This boy is the cutest baby ever.

“Ng? Your face is pale...” Daniel pointed at the raven's face. Seongwoo tilted his head.

“I don't think I'm sick...” Seongwoo shook his head then smiled. There's nothing wrong with his body since morning. It's the truth. “I’m going to be okay.”

Daniel nodded. Seongwoo stared at the sea once again, he then show his puppy eyes to Daniel which the blonde responded by raising his eyebrows. “What does this angel wants for now?”

“The sea is so beautiful today. Sparkling, like tons of diamonds were thrown there. I felt like it’s calling for me! Actually, I want to swim but that's impossible,” Seongwoo lean closer to Daniel. “So, I want to dip my feet. Do it with me, pretty please?”

“Go on. I'll catch up later~”

The raven got up and jumpy walking to the sea. He giggled seeing tiny crabs on the sand. Daniel would be scared by this, he'd definitely will tease him about the crabs. He dipped his feet. It was warm. Was it because of the sunshine?

He played with his toes. His feet slowly sank to the wet sand. The raven bent his body to see the white sea foam. Beautiful. It reminds him with a mermaid fairy tale, where the princess would turn into sea foam and disappear if she failed to take the prince’s heart. Back then, Seongwoo didn’t understand. Why would she sacrifice her life? There are plenty of guys out there. She's willing to die just to meet her love.

Seongwoo bit his lips. Now he understand why. She loves him. Just like Seongwoo loves Daniel. They're similar, they just want to meet their loved ones. Seongwoo walked further from the shore.

It was when, his chest hurt. He blinked a few times. The raven froze, he took his pills already. He held his chest, squeezing his shirt because he's scared.

He IS scared. It's true that he often experience this kind of thing, this sudden pang on his chest. But it's different. He's with Daniel, he's far from his meds and from hospital. His eyes became teary. He's so scared that he cried just like that.

The raven- still holding onto his chest, his legs weak and when a wave came, he fell. The wave wasn’t even big. Seongwoo fell- drowning, his entire body wet. He could feel the saltiness of the sea, his eyes hurts. He chokes, and cried. He'll end up as a sea foam, won't he? He'll disappear and the prince will find a new lover.

He's in a fairy tale, the one that doesn't have a happy ending.

Daniel was about to join Seongwoo when he realized Seongwoo fell. Drown actually, from his view. He ran, leaving footprints on the sand. He called Seongwoo's name, but the raven seems unconscious. The blonde tried to reach Seongwoo. Who cares about crab and other small creature that have more legs than him?

Daniel was scared to death. His thought wandered, from the most optimist things until the most pessimist ones. Seongwoo is okay. Seongwoo is drown. Seongwoo will be saved, but he could've drown further. Seongwoo will give him a smile tomorrow, or was today the last?

Daniel was too scared to the point he can't get his voice out. His streaming tears were the ones that explained everything he felt. His hands shaking. He's scared to lose the raven. He's not ready and would never be. At last when he reached Seongwoo's body, he immediately pulled the raven and bring him back to the beach.

Seongwoo didn’t give any respond. He fainted. Daniel couldn’t stop his crying. He tried to lay down Seongwoo, give him CPR, check his breathing and pulse repeatedly but nothing happened. He carried Seongwoo then ran back to his home.

The blonde left their belongings. After all, it's only a bucket, a beach mat, an umbrella, and toys. Seongwoo is way more important. Daniel kept on sniffling as he ran back home. He has been scared things like this would happen, and it's even worse than three days ago.

He shouted to asked his mom to open the front door. Mrs. Kang was surprised and tell Daniel to lay Seongwoo on the bed as fast as possible. It's going to be bad for the raven if he didn’t change his wet and dirty clothes, so Daniel need to change his first. Mrs. Kang quickly contacted Mrs. Ong about her son's condition.

Daniel changed Seongwoo’s clothes and throw the dirty ones to the washing machine. Daniel decided to wipe the raven's skin with a soft wet towel. He did that with teary eyes. It hurts to see the sweet and fluffy Seongwoo became like this. He wiped slowly, scared if the towel isn't as soft as he thought. He wouldn’t dare to leave a mark or hurt Seongwoo. Mrs. Kang entered the room, making Daniel look at her.

“I’ve called Mrs. Ong,” his mother looked at him. “She’ll be here around tomorrow morning and bring Seongwoo back to Seoul.”

Daniel nodded. He turn his head at Seongwoo and held the raven’s hand. His lips let out a whisper, “Okay.”

Daniel didn’t leave Seongwoo’s side at all except for using the toilet. He kept his eyes open. The raven looks like he's in deep sleep. Daniel would cry every hour, asking him to wake up. His eyes are puffy red.

The blonde stared at Seongwoo. He whispered, “Angel, please wake up?”

Silence. Daniel couldn’t help but to cry some more. His heart aches. He noticed that Seongwoo was pale before, he should’ve suggest they leave. Was he wrong for letting Seongwoo to dip his feet? Was it his fault?

He blamed himself for that.

 

.  
.

 

Seongwoo opened his eyes slowly. He felt dizzy as he tried to sit. The raven stand still for a minute and gasp after he realized what happened to him. He held his chest, checking if there’s something wrong.

He coughed. His eyes glance to the clock on the wall. It's 6 in the morning. Which means he drown yesterday. Seongwoo sighed. That was one of the worst moment in his life.

The raven smiled a little at the sleeping puppy. Daniel slept on a chair beside him. He brushed Daniel's hair slowly. This guy must've stayed up late, judging from his red eyes. Probably cried so much until he's tired. Seongwoo bent his body to kiss his locks.

“Rest well, Daniel. I'm sure you woke up all night..., thank you for saving me.” The raven mumbled. He kept on brushing Daniel's soft and smooth locks.

He stared at Daniel's cheeks. It looks squishy and so soft- he chew his lips, he shouldn’t pinch it, Daniel might wake up. “Hey, Daniel.”

Seongwoo sighed. “Hey, Dan... I really am glad to visit you. I don't have that much friend because i'm always hospitalised. Being in Busan with you is what I have wished since years ago,” Seongwoo stopped for a moment because Daniel scratched his head. He waited, but the blonde didn’t give any sign that he's awake.

“I always thought of you as my home. When doctor said I’ll be okay for weeks, I ask mom to bring me to Busan. I didn’t expect my heart is getting weakened here. I suppose it's because you always make my heart beats so fast, it's been festive for these past days.”

He raven giggled. “I don't regret anything, so I hope you won't blame yourself, okay?”

His giggles stop. He stared at the blonde fondly. “I wish we could meet with me in better condition. Or, I didn’t sick at all. I really wish I don't need those meds. They're bitter, yuck.”

Daniel moved his head, making Seongwoo startled. He's asleep though. Clock’s ticking sound filled the room. The raven went silent for minutes before continue to talk, “I love you. So much. More than you could imagine. I love you to the moon and back, or even, to the furthest planet and back.”

Somehow his eyes are getting hot. “I feel like a sea foam that could disappear, become one with the wave anytime. I know I won't have a happy ending...”

Daniel felt a hand brushing his hair. He opened his eyes look up at Seongwoo. This angel smiled at him. The blonde's heart melt, at the moment he forget all of his worries.

“Good morning, angel. Feel better?” 

“Uh huh~” Seongwoo nodded. “Good morning, prince.”

Daniel sighed in relief. He poked Seongwoo's cheek. It's real. It's not a dream. Seongwoo is now okay, though he's pale and weak. The raven yawned like a kitten before laying his body again, this time- he faced Daniel’s face and he held his hand.

The blonde played with Seongwoo's finger. He talk in a soft and sad tone. He gazes at those lean fingers. “I’m sorry for everything, I can't protect you...”

“It’s not your fault, hm? Look at me.” Seongwoo squeezed Daniel's fingers softly. “Back then, before I drown- my chest hurts again, it was really bad. I lost control of my body. It's not your fault at all. Now i'm safe and sound, thanks to you.”

Daniel smiled, he let Seongwoo played with his hand. Comparing their hand's size and their nails. “Anyway, your mother will be here soon. You’re going to Seoul again. My mom already arrange clothes and bags, she put downstairs.”

“Aw, suck. I'm going to be hospitalised again~” Seongwoo pouted. Eventhough he said it with a cute baby voice, he can't hide the sadness in his eyes. Far from home, accompanied with hospital's scent and hospital's food. Had to lay on his bed all day, nurses and doctors will come to his room and he had to swallow all medicines he need.

“I'll visit.”

“Oh, you don't need to. I don't want you to see me laying on hospital bed, looking all weak and pale. You got lots of thing to do, right? College stuff.” Seongwoo shook his head. Daniel puffed his cheeks, nodding in defeat.

Mrs. Kang knocked on the door. “Seongwoo, your mother is here!”

The raven and the blonde exchanged their gaze. Seongwoo got up and remove the blanket that has been covering him.

“Can you get up?” Daniel offered his hand which Seongwoo gladly accept. The blonde helped Seongwoo to walk downstairs since the raven doesn’t want to be carried.

Downstairs, Mrs. Ong hurriedly hug Seongwoo. It's visible that her eyes are red. Seongwoo mumbled something to his mother’s shoulder. They hugged until Mrs. Ong let Seongwoo go. She already put his bags and belongings into the car.

It's time to go.

Daniel smiled sadly. Seongwoo is hugging and saying goodbye to Mrs. Kang. She cupped the raven's cheeks, wishing him to be healthier and happier. When Mrs. Kang finally let go of Seongwoo's cheeks, Daniel could feel his tears falling. The raven hugged him immediately.

Daniel sniffled. He doesn’t want to lose Seongwoo. After those things happened, he felt like Seongwoo could disappear anytime.

“If I say I'll comeback again, will you still believe it?” Seongwoo whispered.

Will I believe it? Daniel can't get his words out of his throat.

“If I were you, I wouldn't believe it.” Seongwoo sighed. He forced a smile on his lips. “This probably is our last meeting, thank you for everything, really. I love you, but it's time for me to leave.”

Daniel could feel his heart dropped to his stomach. He shook his head vigorously. “It’s not the last-“

“For the last time, I'm leaving.”

Seongwoo said those words like normal people going outside their house. Yet it feels different. As if he's saying goodbye forever.

“You'll come back, r-right?” Daniel's hand began to shake. His heart aches hearing the word 'last'. Is there really no next time? Their next game, their next joke, their next kiss?

Their next 'I love you'?

“Daniel, I'm leaving...” Seongwoo smiled. The raven wiped Daniel's tears with his lean, beautiful finger.

“Take care...” Daniel finally mumbled something out of his lips. Seongwoo nodded. He let go of their hug.

Just like that.

They parted again. Like years ago. But this time Seongwoo didn’t promise to come back. This time they hugged and Seongwoo said his last goodbye. Daniel felt really empty when the car slowly disappear from his sight. This week has been fun. Now the house is quiet, without Seongwoo's clap and laughter.

He hid his tears from his mother and ran upstairs, to his room. There’s a scent of Seongwoo everywhere. On his bed, on the chair, on the blanket, and at his wardrobe. He sighed. Why is he becoming crybaby all of sudden.

He decided to make his bed. Again, his heart aches when he remember the first night Seongwoo came. The raven couldn’t sleep, so he asked the blonde to sleep beside him. His hands shaking. He folded his blanket and proceed to open his wardrobe to put it in.

The place where Seongwoo used to put clothes is empty. He bit his lips and put the blanket inside. He realized there's a folded paper, right at the empty place where Seongwoo's clothes. He furrowed his brows.

Did Seongwoo left something?

He took the paper and opened it. He gasped and cover his mouth. There, a handwriting of Seongwoo. A letter for him.

To: Kang Daniel  
I'm writing this when you change your clothes when we'll go to the beach. I may be good at writing poems, but I’m not good at writing letters.  
These days have been so fun! I'm so glad I met you after years. Your appearance might be different, but your soft and kind heart is still the same.  
I'm not in good condition, I need medicine to live longer. I'm so sorry not to tell you before. But I want you to treat me like there's nothing wrong. I don't like to be seen as a sick person. My heart is weak, I know. It affects my entire body.  
Doctor said I'll be okay for two weeks. I took this chance to go to Busan, to meet you. It's all gamble. I might suffer or die here. Because doctor is not hundred percent always right. They told me, a month ago, that i only have a week left. They’re wrong. Because until now, i'm still breathing and alive. Isn't it magical?  
When my chest suddenly hurt days ago, I was really scared. I'm so scared I'll leave you. I love you. I never really said this before, but I love you, with all of my heart. I wish I could date you. Like normal people.  
Daniel, I'm aware that my time is decreasing each day. When you read this, I must’ve left your house. How I wish I could stay beside you forever. Because you’re my home. You're the only one where I can happily shout, 'I'm home!'  
Thanks for being my home. I love you.  
P.S. Good luck with your college! Fighting!

His room is now filled by Daniel's heartbroken cry. He repeatedly calling the raven's name, as if it's a magic spell that could bring Seongwoo back. His tears fell as if they were waterfall.

Seongwoo is his home. Seongwoo, his sweet Seongwoo. He buried his face to the pillow. Hoping that when he wake up, the raven would pinch his cheeks like this past week, greeting him with a cheeky smile on his lips.

 

.  
.

 

Seongwoo never, even once lied. He hide things but he never lied. The raven once said,- on the night when they play truth or dare, he said that he's an angel.

It's true. And now, after years battling with his sickness-

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear girl, ang~  
> It was really fun to write this, my fav to write actually!! I love writing about simple things in life. Thing that happens daily. Joking with lover, dating in coffeeshop, gazing at stars together. They're beautiful in my opinion.
> 
> You asked for angst. I'm not confident writing angst tho, i've only written one and this is my second! I hope you like it? TT
> 
> Thank you for reading, you can find me on twt @purryaong , i promise i don't bite!
> 
> P.s. i love ongniel so much, i'm sorry i made them suffer- pls don't kill me


End file.
